Logi (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850977 |no = 8364 |altname = Logi |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 116 |animation_idle = 68 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 10, 13, 16, 39, 40, 41, 43, 46, 49 |normal_distribute = 15, 12, 10, 1, 18, 1, 17, 14, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 8, 7, 8, 7, 11, 10, 9, 10, 9 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 80, 87, 94, 101, 108, 115, 122, 129, 136, 143, 150, 157, 164, 171 |sbb_distribute = 3, 4, 3, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 7, 6, 7, 5, 6, 7, 6, 5, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 16, 22, 28, 34, 100, 105, 110, 115, 120, 125, 130, 135, 140, 145, 150, 155, 160, 165, 170, 175 |ubb_distribute = 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 6, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 5, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 2 |description = A knight from the distant world of Envylia. Logi's father, the captain of the Blue Flame Guard, is admired by many for his strength, encouraging Logi to devote himself to his training in order to meet the great expectations of those around him. A young man with a strong set of morals, he will recklessly act in the name of whatever he believes to be just, always worrying his childhood friends Dias and Agatha in the process. Although still very young, Logi was sent on his first campaign not long after becoming a knight, bringing back with him a glorious victory as well as great skill with the sword. |summon = Let's walk the same path to save the world! I'm counting on you. |fusion = When in between battles, it's not so bad looking up at the sky with nothing to do. |evolution = |hp_base = 5257 |atk_base = 1938 |def_base = 1963 |rec_base = 1613 |hp_lord = 7510 |atk_lord = 2768 |def_lord = 2804 |rec_lord = 2304 |hp_anima = 8402 |rec_anima = 2066 |atk_breaker = 3006 |def_breaker = 2566 |def_guardian = 3042 |rec_guardian = 2185 |def_oracle = 2685 |rec_oracle = 2661 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Light of Dawn's Boon |lsdescription = 40% boost to max HP, boosts Atk relative to how high remaining HP is & boosts Def relative to how low remaining HP is |lsnote = 0.5% Atk per 1% HP remaining & 0.5% Def per 1% HP lost |bb = Devilish Slash |bbdescription = 12 combo Light attack on all foes, considerably restores HP, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 1 turn & hugely boosts Def for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 2000-2500 + 12% Rec HP & 160% Def |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 300 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Sword Crush |sbbdescription = 17 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, damage taken may restore HP for 3 turns, greatly boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns & activates Light barrier |sbbnote = 60% Def to Atk, 20% chance of 10-15% heal when hit & 2000 HP Light Barrier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Shining Cross |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Light attack on all foes, negates all status ailments for 3 turns, negates Atk, Def, Rec reduction effects for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def for 3 turns & enormously boosts Atk relative to Def for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Def & 150% Def to Atk |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Blue Flame Guard's Pride |esdescription = Negates critical damage & negates Def ignoring effects |esnote = |evointo = 850978 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50123 |evomats4 = 50191 |evomats5 = 50121 |evomats6 = 60224 |evoitem = Light Goddess Jar |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Love Never Fades: The Will Of Man L3 (Special Event) - First clear reward *Event Bazaar: THE ALCHEMIST CODE - 400 & 700 tokens |bazaar_1_type = THE ALCHEMIST CODE Token |bazaar_1_desc = Love Never Fades *The Will Of Man L1 *The Will Of Man L2 |bazaar_1_bonus = 2 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0012_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Alchemist Code |addcatname = Logi1 }}